


Random fandom drabbles

by clarency



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Ezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fandom drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra looked at the painting, amazed of JD’s ability to put what he couldn’t say in words, into colours.

“The black, is the darkness where you were once hiding.” JD told him standing beside him. “The red, is the blood that you spilled in combat, fighting to survive.”

“The white,” JD started.

“Is where I want to go,” Ezra finished softly. “Into the light.”

JD nodded, satisfied that Ezra got it. “You’ll have help on the way. Don’t ever doubt that or our friendship.”

“Thank you Mr Dunne.” Ezra whispered.

“Anytime Agent Standish,” JD answered his friend with a smile.


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnificent Seven ATF & Little Ezra

The small boy sobbed into his father’s arms, while the five other men stood with their weapons pointing at the dead creature on the floor.

“Well damn,” Vin poked the creature with his toe to make sure it was really dead.

“I told you there was something in my closet, Pa.” Ezra hiccupped and Chris tightened his arms around the small boy.

“I know buddy, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know about you brothers, but I’ll check my closet more closely for monsters from now on.” Josiah declared.

“Who actually knew that the Boogeyman would look like a demonised purple rabbit?”


	3. Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ezra's conversation with his Dad. First day of school

”Why the hell not?!” The young boy stood shouting at his father irritated. “You shoot people you don’t like, why can’t I?”

His father rubbed his eyebrows, a very huge sign that he was starting to develop a headache.

“I’m licensed to kill,” He gave his son the glare that always freaked out so many people when he gave it to them. “You on the other hand, are not,”

Parents all around them, standing with their kids were staring at them wide eyed.

“Well I’m an excellent shot,” The green eyed boy replied. “How bout I just nick them?”

“No!”


	4. The Mystery of Ezra Standish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lost warriors meet again.

The mystery of Ezra Standish grew bigger after a big man, with big hair and very big guns came looking for him. Nervous over the man’s growling attitude JD had directed him to another location and then hurried to get the others.

The six of them showed up just as the big man spotted Ezra and hollered his name. They did not expect the confrontation they saw after that.

“Ronon,” Ezra smiled in what would you describe as pure happiness and greeted the other man as a long lost brother.

Two lost warriors from a planet long gone, finally found peace.


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemonEzra is protective.

He stalked forward, power radiating from him, making the half demons in human disguise to look up from their table to look at him. They all flinched when he raised his hands. Then there was nothing

The next thing the half demons knew, they were standing in the middle of the saloon and everything around them was frozen, except Ezra Standish, known lawman of the town.

He was standing, staring at them with a feral look, his demon visage in place. “

This is my town,” He snarled. “Make any trouble and you die. Understand?”

The half demons nodded.

They understood.


	6. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychic Ezra.

Ezra hesitated, he saw how the other lawmen, his friends wanted to help him, but didn’t know how to. They’ve noticed his strange behaviour, seen behind his mask when he didn’t wish them too and seen his desperation.  
“I,” He started and swallowed hard, not knowing how to continue. They waited, giving him time to gather his thoughts. “I have these dreams.”

“What kind of dreams?” Chris asked gently.

“Always different ones, but they all end the same.”

“How?”

“Death,” Ezra whispered. “So much death and I’m supposed to stop it, I wish I knew how.”

“We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
